


stand by me

by bucketfulloffandom



Category: JJCC (Band)
Genre: I have no idea what this is actually, M/M, everything I write is vague, vague mention of A.T.O, what is characterization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketfulloffandom/pseuds/bucketfulloffandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehwan and Chanyul have a short history together, and, if everything goes okay, a long future ahead of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stand by me

Daehwan is fascinated, then later enamored, by the slope of Chanyul's nose, the slant of his eyes, the upward quirk of the corners of his lips when he smiles. Before all that, though, when Daehwan first meets Chanyul, they're trainees with little hope. Their company is a name they barely even know, and when their debut finally rolls around, promotion is practically nonexistent. They are Ri Han and Noah, but no one knows their names.

It's in these times that Daehwan starts to find himself watching Chanyul more, sidelong glances in the recording booth, longer looks when Chanyul is busy focusing on putting labels on their CDs, endless gazing in the depths of the night, when everything is quiet and Chanyul's face is, for once, free of the worried lines that always crease it during the day. It's during the day that they remember how hopeless they are as a group, and it's during the day, seeing the forlorn look on Chanyul's face as he stares at the tiny view numbers on their videos, that Daehwan knows he needs to do everything he can to wipe away the sadness on the other's face.

When the time comes when they are told they are disbanding, it's no surprise. They're brought in front of the CEO in his office, and he tells them that they're not profitable, that they can't afford to continue funding them, so they're going to have to discontinue the group. Daehwan had seen it coming, but it still shakes him to the core, makes his mind grind to a halt for a moment. 

As soon as they're dismissed and they've returned to the dorm, Chanyul collapses to the floor and opens his mouth in a soundless cry, head in his hands and knees drawn up to his chest. Daehwan kneels next to him, and envelops him in a crushing hug.

"It's okay," he murmurs as Chanyul buries his face in his shoulder, hiccuping sobs. "We'll be okay."

And so they are. Fast forward in time, and they're sitting in a private room at a five-star restaurant waiting to meet their future groupmates, five boys collectively known as JJCC. Daehwan's nerves are on fire, and if the way he's fidgeting nonstop is any sign, Chanyul's are too.

Daehwan's hand finds Chanyul's under the table, and his fingers lace with his almost without Daehwan realizing. Chanyul tightens his grip with a sharp intake of breath when the door opens and a manager pokes his head in to say, "They're here."

The door swings wide and five people they've only ever seen on screens file in. Daehwan squeezes Chanyul's hand as he meets their gazes one by one, and Chanyul squeezes back.

Everything after that is a blur, but what Daehwan remembers most is Chanyul next to him, their fingers intertwined, endlessly comforting by his side the whole time. 

That—the way Chanyul's presence never fails to reassure Daehwan in any situation and vice versa, even when everything is crashing down around his ears—is the one thing that doesn't change, despite all that does after that.

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me this is trash I am ashamed


End file.
